


Down In The Forest

by smallpriince



Series: Kurooaka Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Kids, M/M, Not Beta Read, they are children - Freeform, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about younger Kuroo doing something stupid and not really regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away with day 3 of Kurooaka week so I'll post it when it's done
> 
> For now, here is a short drabble for day 4

“Come on, Keiji! You’re going to miss it!” Kuroo yelled, looking back at his friend as he stood at the entrance to a mass of trees. 

“Kuroo-san, stop running so fast,” Akaashi said once he caught up. He examined the mass of plants before him before asking, “Why are we even here?”

“There is something I wanted to show you! It’s really cool. Come on,” Kuroo yelled before he continued to run down the path, deeper into the forest. 

“Are you sure we should be here without our parents?” Akaashi questioned as he attempted to keep up with the excited Kuroo. 

“Of course it is! I just turned 9, I can take care of myself,” Kuroo stated proudly. He wasn’t wrong after all, his birthday  _ was _ just last week. It was a small party only having four people (Yaku, Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi) besides Kuroo himself. After a few more minutes of running, Kuroo suddenly stopped before turning and saying, “Here it is.” 

Akaashi looked up to see a large, maybe even the biggest on in the park. It had already changed color and was starting to lose it’s leaves considering it was mid-November. The shorter boy looked at Kuroo before asking, “Why are we here?”

“I, my dear Keiji, am going to climb this tree, today,” Kuroo responded, grinning at the younger boy. Before Akaashi could protest, the older was already climbing the tree. 

“You should really get down, what if you fall?” Akaashi called up, obviously worried. Kuroo always climbed the trees in their neighborhood, but never ones this tall and this far away from help. “If you fall down, there won’t be anyone to help you.”

“But I’m not going to fall. See,” Kuroo said as he demonstrated by sitting on and taking both of his hands off, waving them at Akaashi. 

“Seriously, get down you’re going to-” Akaashi started, but was interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves and a loud thud. Just like that, Kuroo was splayed out on the ground, staring up at the offending tree he had just fallen out of. Gasping, Akaashi ran over to his friend’s place on the ground. 

“Are you okay, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked, standing over Kuroo. 

“I think I got a cut on my leg, but that’s all,” Kuroo began, looking at said leg. Looking up, he asked the other boy, “Kiss it better?” 

“We have to get a band aid for it,” Akaashi stated seriously. 

“Please,” Kuroo said, drawing out the ‘ese’ part. Akaashi stared at Kuroo for a moment before sitting down on the forest floor so he could kiss the cut on Kuroo’s leg.

“Thank, Keiji! It feels better already!” Kuroo exclaimed, standing up, motioning for Akaashi to follow.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
